


love it is

by Rheah



Series: Killjoys season 3 [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, Pregnancy, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheah/pseuds/Rheah
Summary: This takes place right after the last scene between Aneela and Delle Seyah in episode 8





	love it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey me again writing for green queens because someone has too and I had free time today. I'm still not a native English speaker so if you see any mistake please tell me.

_"My tongue freezes. Fire,_

_Delicate fire in the flesh._

_Blind, stunned, the sound_

_Of thunder in my ears."_

_-Sappho, translation from Anna Carson's "If not, Winter"_

 

"I need you to do something for me but you're not gonna like it."

 

Aneela stared into Kendry's eyes. Her Kendry. If everything went as planned, she wouldonly be separated from Kendry, for a day and a night. It would be torture after the longest three weeks of her life. Shad always mocked humans for caring so much and despite her best efforts to appear cold and calculating, she had always failed. Gander knew that. He had always made sure she had soldiers to be angry at. She used to believe she hurt them because she wanted to, because she needed fear to be respected but it made her **feel** good. She knew that Kendry's arrival had upset her perfect emotionless world. First with the news of her Father's... fate. And then with her offer of friendship. Which turned out to be way more then friendship. Her shell had broken and she had given in to those repressed feelings that polluted her mind. To love. She had not yet let herself call it that. But everytime she met Kendry's warm eyes (a warmth for her and her only, she had seen glee and cruelty for Gander. Everyone had underestimated her, even Aneela, and this new found force, power, was only making her more attractive), everytime she let herself get lostin them, her body was struck motionless and every touch burned her forzen skin. She wanted to stay by her side forever even if it meant giving up everything she had. But it wasn't love, not yet. Fondness maybe.

 

"Anything."

 

For her, Kendry would have done anything but she wasn't going to say it out loud. Dhe had been drawn to her from the beginning, it was a dangerous game- oh so alluring- and Dutch djaped like. A Hullen mystery who had required her help, and help she could give to her. Her old life was gone, no more rules and ancstors but a new freedom. Aneela was strength and power. For her, it meant security, liberty. She could follow Aneela's lead, she was the only one worthy of her obedience. Knowing what her days were going to be, knowing that she liked what her life was becoming was providing her with some sort of calm stability.

 

"I need you ti pay a visit to your old acquaintances." Aneela said, squeezing Kendry's hand.

"The Killjoys? They're going to kill me on sight."

 

Aneela seemed hesitant for the first time and took a deep breath.

 

"Remember when I told you I needed to experiment on D'avin samples before you were taken?"

 

Kendry nodded, anxiety rising like a bubble in her throat.

 

"Gander used those experiments on you. You're pregnant with D'avin Jaqobis' child. That's why they won't kill you. They value family too much."

 

Aneela rushed the end of her sentence in an apologetic tone but Kendry was too shocked to notice it. The child of the man who killed her. Yes, she had killed Pawter, but still!

 

Trying to make ame,d, Aneela slowly moved towards her, placing her hand on her belly. Seeing no reaction from her lover she pulled up the pink shirt and pressed her lips against her belly button.

"This is a gift." She whispered between kisses. "It's our future and we will be its mothers. We'll love it as our own."   More kisses were leaving a green mark on the skin.

 

Kendry was now laying on her back, eyes closed, pretendingflabbily to resist Aneela's caress.

 

"I'll go. But not because you want me too but because I need to face them."

"Is there any way I can make you feel better about that?" Aneela said with a suggestive smile.

"If I recall it was your turn." Kendry laughed and Aneela was blinded, stunned by the thunder-like sound in her ears. Love it is.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Michelle Lovretta's interview after 3x05 and Sappho, queen of gays. I'm rheahlove on tumblr or frenchrheah on twitter if you want to come and say hi


End file.
